


They're Out of My League

by SelfShipperExtrodinaire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Gift for Fweind!, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Open Relationships, Tattoo AU, let me know if I need to add more tags!, poly!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfShipperExtrodinaire/pseuds/SelfShipperExtrodinaire
Summary: Your extremely perky friend recommended you get your tattoo redone by his friend who just opened up a tattoo parlor downtown. His friend is so pretty you could die.





	They're Out of My League

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insanityrunsinthe_family](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/gifts).



> Ey-o!! So my first Haikyuu fic, eh? I plan on doing so much more fics for this fandom so stay tuned!
> 
> This is a Christmas gift for my lovely, lovely friend [Elli](https://twitter.com/irlYamada) who deserves ALL OF HER HAIKYUU BOYS I SWEAR I WILL TRY TO WRITE YOU WITH ALL OF THEM SOMEDAY I PROMISE!! But yeah I really hope you like it Elli, as well as everyone else, too!!
> 
> Enjoy!

When it came to wanting to touch up your first tattoo, you tried you’re best to find a good, clean, and reliable parlor to get it from. The hours upon hours searching online and even the years of recommendations from literally anyone you saw with a tattoo were finally coming to fruition. You were tipped off to a recently established place that was in the downtown area in the town you lived in.

As you entered the parlor you were met with a cheery—yet also incredibly jumpy—blonde girl who greeted you at the front desk. You walked up to it, it seemed relatively neat and organized, and began to ask for a quote for your tattoo touch up.

“Let me bring Akaashi over and you two can talk it over,” the girl, who introduced herself earlier as Hitoka Yachi, replied to you as she turned around to search for what you assumed to be the tattoo artist here, “I’m sure he was on break last time I saw him…”

You were able to see two men coming from the back room, the two seemed particularly close in their banter. One was literally a ball of sunshine, you could feel his intense and cheery energy from across the room. The other one…oh dear god.

You prayed to literally anything and everything this was the tattoo artist you were going to have. His deadpan stare was more on the edge of a model like stare and _damn_ , was he so fucking cute. 

The tattoo sleeve on his right arm looked terrific, the intricate design of thorns, flowers, and an owl spreading its wings on his shoulder blade (you were able to catch due to his tank top and his back mostly towards you) was leaving you slack-jawed. Yes, he would’ve looked beautiful without all the tattoos and…oh, oh my god _he has snake bites_. You couldn’t help but wonder how the cold metal would feel when he pressed his—

“Akaashi! You have a customer!” Yachi called out to the two, which seemed to be the only way for the two of them to break off their conversation with each other. The perfect sunshine boy looked at you, and before you could realize that he had a familiar face…

“(Y/N)! Hey! Hey! Hey!” he chirped, literally bouncing off the ground to come up and meet you in a tight bear hug, “Finally took my recommendation, huh?!”

This loud, but stupidly cute boy was a classmate at the university you just graduated at. The two of you were stuck in a college algebra class together, and while you had your share of troubles with it…

This boy, Kotaro Bokuto, was literally _begging you_ to help him pass the course. You obliged him; mean how could you turn down eyes like his? His bright golden eyes made you a sucker, for sure.

The recommendation he just mentioned was what brought you to this parlor in the first place, since he almost always would talk about his friend, Keji Akaashi, being “batshit crazy good at making tattoos.”

And now, said Keji Akaashi was going to possibly do your tattoo, but more importantly, he was crazy cute. Why didn’t Bokuto mention his friend being an absolute dream?!

“Bokuto, ayyye!” you were able to muffle through his shirt as Bokuto was about ready to take you into his arms and twirl you around. He always had been particularly touchy-feely towards you, but it also seemed to be that it was just who he was as a person. Still, you suppose you’d be down for that if he were.

_Too many beautiful boys…_

“Bokuto,” you heard Akaashi call out to the two of you. “please don’t break my customers.”

Bokuto finally set you down and turned around to look at his friend, “Pleaaase, this is the gal I was telling you about! (Y/N), remember?”

“The one who saved you from flunking college algebra?” Yachi asked, but she quickly retracted into herself for butting into the conversation. “S-sorry! You guys just talk about her _a lot_.”

You could already feel your ears getting uncomfortably red, the thought that they had been talking about you? Just what exactly were they talking about?! Were you some kind of creep? Were they talking shit behind your back? Hell, this Akaashi didn’t even _know_ you!

Still, you did your best to settle your worries that Bokuto didn’t seem like the type to be two-sided like that. It didn’t help much, but you had to at least try before you bolted out of the parlor and cry for the next three days.

Everyone’s attention was back to you, and you tried your best not to act like you weren’t screaming on the inside. “So, I was going to ask about getting a touch up on this tattoo?”

Akaashi was the first to acknowledge your question, gesturing you over to some lounge chairs by the empty waiting area, he then gave Bokuto a small wave. “I gotta get back to work, I’ll see you later Bokuto.”

“Okay! Bye (Y/N)! Bye Akaashi! Bye Yachi! Bye (Y/N)!”

“You just said to goodbye to (Y/N) twice, Bokuto.” Yachi chuckled.

“I really like (Y/N)!”

You and Bokuto shared goofy smiles as he finally said goodbye to you all and went on his way out. You then eventually followed Akaashi to the chairs and sat adjacent of him to discuss your tattoo.

You explained about your first experience getting one, which wasn’t the best experience you’ve had. It had been a good while since you’ve gotten it, but the whole ordeal you could still recall like it was yesterday. Akaashi seemed to be a good listener throughout your retelling of the situation, only giving nonverbal queues to you to make you still aware he was listening. Plus, that intense eye contact…it was safe to say it left you stumbling on your words a handful of times.

After you explained it, Akaashi asked if he could see the tattoo just to get an idea on what really needed to be retouched. You didn’t have a problem really with showing him, even if it was on your left hip bone. The way his eyes seem to bore into your tattoo was making you a little red in the face, however.

With a final nod he looked back up at you, and you took it as a sign to cover the tattoo back up. Akaashi then proceeded to write something down on a notepad he pulled out of his pocket, the silence was extremely uncomfortable.

“Well, whoever did your tattoo didn’t seem to do an excellent job,” he said, looking like he was finally wrapping up what he was writing, “but I can touch it up pretty easy. If you wanna see some of my works to be assured I won’t make it worse, I can go grab some examples. Otherwise, Yachi can schedule you an appointment, and we can get started.”

You quirked your eyebrow at him questionably, “What about the quote?”

Akaashi looked up at you, and it was hard for you to figure out what the hell he was thinking. But then a small playful smirk slipped between his lips as he replied: “It’s on the house.”

“Oh no no,” you shook your head a little too aggressively, “I’m sorry, but I’d much rather pay you for your service.”

“It’s really not much,” he added, ripping the piece of paper from the notepad and extending it to you, “plus you’re a friend, so I’ll do this one for free.”

You stayed firm, feeling a little flustered at the generosity this stranger was displaying for you. And speaking of “you’re a friend,” the two of you had just met! Sure, you knew Bokuto, but did that automatically make you and Akaashi friends? What kind of thinking is that, even?!

“I’m sorry, but I really can’t do this unless I give you some kind of payment,” you said sternly, your flustered state really getting the best of you.

“Okay, then how about a date?”

Seriously if he thought he could get away with doing a shitty job because he’s doing it for free, then—

Wait, _what?!_

“Excuse me?” you mumbled, your eyes blinking rapidly as if this wasn’t happening.

Akaashi then sighed, but continued to stare you in the eyes, “Sorry, let me explain.”

_Yeah, you better fucking explain!_

“Bokuto has been talking about you nonstop since he’s met you. And I’m safe to assume you two still hang out since that class, right?”

You nodded your head slowly, trying to take everything in.

“Well, Bokuto thinks your cute.”

“Okay…” you groaned, “I don’t see how that has to do with _you_ asking me on a date.”

“Because me and Bokuto are in an open relationship.”

_Oh._

Akaashi let out a small chuckle, “I’m guessing he didn’t tell you that, huh.”

“Not a damn bit,” you replied.

“Well, if you don’t wanna consider this as a date, consider it as…an interview.”

“An interview?” you repeated.

“Yeah, just making sure you’d be a good match for us,” the coy smirk on his lips grew tenfold, “did I mention we’d be sharing you?”

 _Well, this is one wonderful Tuesday_.

You remained in shock with your mouth agape as Akaashi’s smile faded for a moment. “I apologize if this is all unwanted. You can decline, and I’ll get you an actual quote and pretend this never happened.”

“I mean,” you instinctually said, surprising you both at how quickly it slipped out of your mouth. You wanted to try and look like you were carefully considering this, but you’d be a fool if you said you weren’t interested in the idea of dating the two boys.

“…at least I get a free tattoo out of this.” you giggled.

Akaashi nodded, his smirk coming back on his lips, “hopefully something more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [carrd.co](https://broodster.carrd.co/) to get to know me better ;)


End file.
